


Always there for you.

by herilaveur



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: For the past six weeks, Lucas has been lying to Eliott. The problem is that he thought the situation wouldn't last, but he can't see the end of the tunnel anymore, and he doesn't say anything because he doesn't want to read the disappointment in Eliott's eyes.But Eliott realizes that he's lying and asks him to explain himself.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Always there for you.

Eliott pushes him against the wall and looks him in the eyes.

"You're talking to me, Lucas. Now! Cut the crap, I want to know what's going on with you!"

Lucas looks at him. He knows he has two options: he can either tell Eliott what he's been hiding from him for weeks or he can push him away and it will all be over. 

The problem is that Lucas is now consumed by guilt for lying to Eliott, but also with his disgust and disappointment in himself. And if he tells Eliott the truth, he will see the disappointment in his eyes and he's not sure he'll be able to face it.

"Lucas, please. I'm not an idiot, I can see that you're hiding something from me. Are you cheating on me?"

Lucas shakes his head and bursts into tears.

"No, it's worse."

Eliott immediately take his hand.

"Are you in love with someone else?"

Lucas shakes his head again, trying to take a normal breath and dry his tears, but he can't stop sobbing, because he's just too ashamed.

"There's no one else."

Eliott carries him in his arms and takes him to their couch. 

"Talk to me, Lucas. Why are you lying to me?"

Lucas bursts into tears and Eliott holds him as he closes his eyes as he looks back six weeks into the principal's office at the preschool where he had just started working.

_Six weeks earlier_

_"As you know, Lucas, your contract included a two-month trial period during which the contract may be terminated without notice."_

_Lucas has been smiling his head off since he started working, he feels like he could never stop smiling. Since this is his first job right now he was in a duet with a teacher who is retiring in two weeks, and frankly, it's great to be able to have his first job like this. He was immediately really well integrated with the kids, as well as the parents, and frankly he couldn't have asked for a better position._

_"I'm sorry Lucas, but I'm going to have to end our collaboration."_

_Lucas widens his eyes, standing at the desk in front of him so he doesn't fall apart._

_"What? Why?"_

_The principal sighs and frowns._

_"I think you should consider changing your outlook."_

_Lucas sits in the chair, completely atonic and frowns._

_"What did I do wrong? I love this job. I don't want to change. I don't understand, Sophie is happy with me, the childrens and the parents too."_

_The principal sighs, nervously fidgeting with his pen._

_"I just don't think your methods are right for our school, that's all. I don't think you're cut out for this job."_

That's when disappointment started to enter him. 

So when he came home, he decided not to tell his friends that he'd lost his job, to just tell Eliott. Except that when he came home that night, Eliott and you huddled a mountain of blankets, obviously struggling against himself. Lucas took care of him the next few days and when he got better, he couldn't tell him what had happened. At first, he convinced himself that he didn't want to worry Eliott, but he soon realized that he didn't want to say it because he was ashamed.

So for the past 6 weeks, every morning he has been pretending to go to work.This week, as Eliott has a week off because he's getting back the overtime he's been doing for the last month to manage the shooting of a new series, Lucas spent the day outside walking around, then going to the Mac Donalds to benefit from the wifi and try to find another job.

Frankly, at first he really thought he could find another job, in another school easily, and that he would tell Eliott that he was offered a better job.

Except that he had three job interviews, and then received three rejections, all pointing to his lack of experience. How can he have experience if no one gives him a chance?

He didn't expect to run into Eliott in the street, because he came to do location scouting for an upcoming shoot. Lucas felt trapped, completely locked in his lie and didn't know what to say so he asked him to go home before talking. But once they got home, Lucas couldn't find the words, and just wanted to run away from this shitty situation, but Eliott stopped him from leaving, and that's why they are now sitting on the couch and Lucas is crying.

"I lost my job. He's six weeks old and I can't find another one. I feel so bad."

Eliott hugs him, kissing his tears.

"Why didn't you tell me this? Who cares, because it's just a job, you'll find another one."

Lucas shakes his head, clutching at Eliott.

"I can't find any. Since you've been working, you've received at least two offers from competing companies to come and work for them, and I can't keep my job for more than a month. I feel so lame and useless."

Eliott kisses him tenderly on the cheeks, holding him a little closer.

"That's because he wasn't the right one. Somewhere out there are kids waiting for a new teacher and they'll be glad you're coming for them."

Lucas sniffs while shaking his head.

"The principal advised me to change my career idea. He says I'm not cut out for it."

Eliott puts him down gently to look at him while frowning.

"Why?"

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. I just grabbed my stuff and left. Maybe he's right."

Eliott gets up and goes to their room, leaving Lucas alone with his shame. 

"Lucas, have a gift for taking care of childrens. He gives the impression that he understands them in this way and also has a very good relationship with the parents and other professionals at the school. His presence at our school during his internship will have been really beneficial for our school."

Lucas looks at Eliott as he reads his internship reports, not knowing what to think. How could it have gone so well when he was an intern, and now he's being told he's not cut out for it?

"Lucas is a gentle, patient and attentive but also creative young man who doesn't hesitate to suggest new activities and new ways to help children in their learning. He will be an admirable teacher".

Lucas sighs.

"Yeah, well, you see, they were wrong."

Eliott turns the file and keeps his big smile on his face.

"Lucas is the love of my life, he's absolutely incredible. He's a sweet and tender man who always takes care of those he loves and sometimes forgets himself a little too much. Sometimes I wonder if one day he will stop thinking that he has to deal with all these problems alone."

Lucas sighs and takes the file to put it on the table before hugging Eliott.

"I'm sorry."

Eliott shakes his head as he bends over to kiss him on the neck.

"I'm the one who's sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. But I'm here now."

They stand for a few minutes like this against each other and then Eliott pulls him to the couch. 

"Someone very smart once told me that just because there was a rock in my path doesn't mean I should stop walking."

Lucas nods, sighing, knowing full well that it was he who said that on the day Eliott wanted to drop out of school because he failed a test.

"What if he's right? What if I'm wrong about everything and I'm not cut out for this?"

Eliott shakes his head and smiles.

"You know you're so great, I've never seen you so great as when you go to school to take care of the kids. Don't let some jerk think you're not good enough for that. He doesn't want you anymore, too bad for him, there are others who will be happy to work with you. And in the meantime, don't worry, I'm here."

Lucas hates this situation where he feels like he's totally dependent on his boyfriend, but Eliott doesn't seem to care. He never asks Lucas what he's been doing all day, if there's a new job offer in town or if he's heard from any of the interviews he's had. He always waits for Lucas to tell him.

And frankly, the more the days go by, the sadder Lucas feels. He feels like he's never going to find a job again. There are evenings when he's just completely discouraged. Those evenings, Eliott holds him tight, telling him how amazing he is and that he must not give up. And then one day, his phone rings.

It's the principal of the school where he did his last end-of-studies internship who asks him if he would agree to come to replace a teacher who is on sick leave. It's a six-month contract, because it's certain that she will be on sick leave until the beginning of her maternity leave. The school is a 10 minute walk from their apartment, and since he's asked to work in the 2nd year of kindergarten, Lucas is really happy to be back with the students he looked after last year in the first year.

Apparently, see the way the kids are jumping into his arms, they are also really happy to have him back.

_Did you bring your guitar, Lucas? And your piano? Mom said she was too happy that it was you who replaced the teacher. So now you are a real teacher? You know, while you were gone, I have a little sister. Can we do painting this morning? And us, did you miss us?_

The kids are all talking at the same time, and Lucas doesn't hear all their questions, but he's really happy.

He finds the rhythm of the class, from preparing activities, to reassuring hugs, to reading pretty stories, to the music workshop he leads with his guitar or piano while the little ones sing.

"Lucas, can you come to my office, please?"

Lucas looked at the principal and nods, but he's scared to death. 

"It's been three weeks since you took over the class, Lucas. I know sometimes it's hard to take over a class in the middle of the year, especially for a beginner."

Lucas nervously rubs his hands together. He doesn't want to hear that he was good as a trainee but sucks as a teacher.

"But frankly, you impress me. You manage the class with amazing ease. Almost all the families came to tell me how happy they're with your work, and how happy the children are that you've taken over."

Lucas smiles, totally relieved.

"Thank you Christine, it means a lot to me that you're telling me all this."

She moves from behind her desk and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I was really saddened when I found out that St. Mary's had terminated your contract because you are in a relationship with a man. It's really not normal."

Lucas widens his eyes, stunned.

"What?" 

Christine sighs, patting his shoulder.

"The new principal is a real asshole."

Lucas gets up and turns around to look at her.

"Do you think that's why he fired me? Because I'm gay?"

Christine nods, almost surprised.

"You didn't know?"

Lucas shakes his head.

"No, I didn't. He told me that my methods didn't correspond to their school."

Christine sighs.

"He called me after he ended your probationary period, asking me if I knew and telling me I should have put it in your file. I told him to fuck off."

Lucas doesn't know if he should feel relieved that it wasn't actually his job that was being reviewed, or really pissed off that he was being judged because he's gay.

"Honestly Lucas, even if I didn't know it before he called me, but it doesn't change the opinion I have of your work. You really run the class in a wonderful way and you get everyone to imitate it. I don't really know how you see the future, but I'd really like you to see it here. Next year Murielle is retiring, so I'd like you to take over the year first classe for her."

Lucas widens his eyes a little more with a smile.

"Are you offering me a permanent job?"

Christine nods with a smile.

"And I really hope you're going to accept it. It's a real pleasure to work with you."

"Of course I accept. Thank you so much."

When Lucas returns home he throws himself on Eliott, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Eliott holds him tight, giggling.

"You're welcome. My pleasure. Do I have the right to know what I did to put you in such a good mood?"

Lucas kisses him, slipping his hands through his hair.

"You're there for me whenever I need you. Thank you for that. Thank you for believing in me."

Eliott tilts his head slightly back so he can look at him.

"And?"

Lucas smiles so much he almost has a sore cheeks, but he never wants to stop smiling.

"The principal has just offered me a permanent position starting next fall."

Eliott starts to shout with joy, before kissing him, while congratulating him between kisses.

"I'm so proud of you. Congratulations, babe. You're so awesome. I knew you would. You're going to be the best teacher ever. Love you."

Lucas looks Eliott in the eye. Seeing all the pride he looks at him with is just unbelievable. 

And in his head, he's just so sure of himself. One day he's going to marry this incredible man.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write about a moment in life when Eliott is there for Lucas...
> 
> I hope you liked it. Tell me in comments.


End file.
